


Believe in You, Believe in Me

by Haro



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haro/pseuds/Haro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacus has doubts about her new position as Chairwoman of PLANT...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe in You, Believe in Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime post-DESTINY. As we see in Final Plus and the Special Editions, Lacus is Chairwoman of PLANT and Kira is a higher-up in ZAFT, although that part isn't specifically mentioned in the fic. This fic was written as a Christmas gift for Lacus on livejournal.

Lacus sighed deeply as she turned the key in her apartment door. She dismissed the two ZAFT soldiers who had accompanied her home and closed the door behind her, locking it. Security had been quite tight for her, given her new position as PLANT's Chairwoman. She shrugged it off though, more than used to a surplus of security- from growing up with a powerful father, to her days as a pop star, to the Clyne faction, to now. The only time she'd been wholly without them was during her two years in the solitude of the Marshall Islands. But that time was over now, and she had taken on a larger mantle than she ever had before.

Lacus, as she always had, put forward a quiet confidence in her new role as Chairwoman of PLANT. And generally she felt it too. She trusted in her own convictions, and believed in the people she surrounded herself with. But today… today had been different.

She was more than relieved to discover that Kira was already home. He was sitting in a recliner in the office. Torii was perched on his shoulder, and he had his notebook computer in his lap. Kira looked up to her. "Lacus…"

She smiled warmly and walked toward him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders in an embrace. "Kira." Adjusting her skirt, Lacus sat down next to him and peeked at his laptop. He pushed send on an email and closed out the program.

Kira observed Lacus, not missing her downcast eyes and the way she was holding her body in a less secure manner. "Did something upset you, Lacus?" he queried. It worried him. Lacus was a rock. For her to be so noticeably upset was unusual.

She was glad he asked, not keen to bring it up herself. "I am sorry to bring it up. I know you probably have important things to deal with."

"What could be more important?"

She smiled at him. "Kira… do you think I'm qualified to do what I'm doing?"

He placed his laptop on his desk, and Torii hopped off his shoulder. "I'm not sure what you mean. Of course you are."

She shook her head. "I wish you could have been at the council meeting today. I would have felt stronger with you beside me."

He reached over and took her hand. "What happened?"

"There are those out there Kira, who think that. Because of who I am, because of how old I am, because I don't have enough experience." Kira's eyes hardened and his mouth tightened. "And today, that really got out of hand. One of the council members, I suppose I can't say who, was rather infuriated with something I said, and he expressed his grievances with my position. And while I quite welcome people offering their opinions and disagreeing with me, his anger… shook me. Perhaps I am overreacting." She paused. " You'd be surprised as to how defensive Commander Jule was of me though." She smiled, attempting to make light of the situation.

Kira narrowed his eyes and took her shoulders, fierce emotion in his grip. "You have done so much. This peace we have in PLANT, on Earth, in ORB, right now, has there been anyone, anyone in PLANT right now that has done as much to achieve it as you have?"

"Kira I- "

"Your song, the Clyne faction, everything you did, everything you fought for. Who fought harder than you? Who was stronger in their convictions than you?" He pulled her toward him, crushing her in an embrace. "What you've done, is more than anyone could ever ask for. For PLANT, for the world, for me."

"There are many people, Kira," she began, her voice gentle, "who lost their lives fighting for peace, who fought very hard."

He gave her a small smile and pulled away, keeping his arms loosely wrapped around her. "It is partly the fact that you understand that, that makes you so perfect for what you're doing."

"Kira." Lacus pressed her hand against his cheek.

"Because you realize the sacrifices that went into achieving this peace, because you understand the pain and loss and hardship we endured, you will always honor that in your leadership."

"Thank you." She beamed at him, touched. "I suppose I could talk to Miss Cagalli as well. It seems we are very much in the same position."

"Do what you need to, Lacus." He placed his hand on her hand that rested on his cheek. "But you deserve to be where you are, and I believe that, completely."

Lacus placed her free hand around his shoulder and pulled herself toward him, pressing her lips tenderly against his. He responded, his fingers running through strands of soft pink hair. When they pulled apart, Lacus touched her forehead to his.

"And I believe in you, so if you believe in me, I can believe in myself."


End file.
